habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de 2013
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten; Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Als solche fallen sie unter die CC-by-NC-SA 3.0-Lizenz. Gelegentlich wird sich die Freiheit genommen, Rechtschreibfehler zu korrigieren oder die Zeilenumbrüche an das andere Format anzupassen. Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen (Direkter Link). ---- Dies sind alle Neuigkeiten aus dem Jahr 2013. Weiterer Hinweis: Externe Links verweisen auf englischsprachige Seiten. Dezember 2013 12/31/2013 Winter-Wunderland Event Teil 3: Party! Frohes Neues Jahr! Frohes Neues Jahr! Präsentiert wie die NPCs und Mitarbeiter euren neuen Ulkigen Festhut... und habt eine großartige Nacht! von @lemoness Wiedergeburt von @SabreCat Checklisten Checklisten sind da! Ihr könnt eure Aufgaben und täglichen Aufgaben in mundgerechte Stücke aufteilen. Wie sie das Spiel beeinflussen muss gelernt sein, also lest hier mehr darüber. von @lefnire Aufgaben-Symbole & Markdown Aufgabentitel unterstützen nun Markdown und Emoji, also könnt ihr etwas wie dies hier erstellen. Hier könnt ihre mehr darüber lesen. von @lefnire ---- 12/25/2013 Winter-Wunderland Event Teil 2: Rettet die Bären Quests & Bosse! ---- 12/20/2013 Winter-Wunderland Event Teil 1: Die Große Schneeballschlacht Es ist Zeit für HabitRPGs bisher größtes Event - Winter-Wunderland! Der Spaß beginnt heute, am ersten Tag des Winters, und endet am 31. Januar - HabitRPGs Geburtstag. Macht euch bereit, neue Gewohnheiten aufzubauen, tolle Dinge zu finden, eure Gruppenmitglieder für ihre Aufgaben zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen und eure Avatare zu dekorieren. Diverse Funktionen werden während des Events eingeführt werden, also könnt ihr viele Updates erwarten! Für den Anfang... NPC Dekorationen Scheint als würden sich alle so richtig in Winterstimmung versetzen! Schaut euch die neuen NPC-Grafiken an. (Und ich habe ein Gerücht gehört, dass der letzte NPC auftauchen könnte, gerade rechtzeitig für das neue Jahr...) Limited Edition Festtagshaarfarben Die Große HabitRPG Schneeballschlacht Das ist noch nicht alles Ein Ungeheuer brüllt in den fernen Bergen, mysteriöse Spuren sind im Schnee erschienen und Lemoness häkelt fieberhaft etwas Glitzerndes. Es wird ein wilder Winter werden. von @lemoness ---- 12/16/2013 Du liebe Zeit, wo fange ich an... Klassen Rüstung & Kostüme Sobald ihr eure neue Klasse gewählt habt, seid ihr mit der Lehrlings-Ausrüstung eurer neuen Klasse ausgestattet. Keine Sorge, eure alte Kleidung ist noch in eurem Inventar vorhanden! Ihr könnt eure Kleidung jederzeit austauschen und ein anderes Kostüm als eure Ausrüstung tragen. Siehe auch Ausrüstung & Kostüme Neue Avatar-Anpassungen Wir haben nun eine größere Auswahl an Haaren, Shirts, Gesichtsbehaarung, Körpergröße und weiteren Anpassungen. Siehe auch Anpassungen v2. 300er Rang-Ausrüstung An alle $300-Unterstützer, die geduldig gewartet haben: Eure Ausrüstung ist jetzt da! Im Moment ist sie nur für $300+ Unterstützer erhältlich, aber wir werden sie als Belohnungen im Boss-System hinzufügen, sobald dieses eingeführt wird. Siehe 300er Rang. API v2 Die API wurde komplett erneuert und v2 kommt daher mit vielen neuen Routen für eine *vollausgestattete* API. Ihr Third-Party-Entwickler, beachtet, dass v1 nicht mehr unterstützt wird! Fürs Erste werden die grundlegenden Dinge unterstützt (z.B. Erzielen von Plus- und Minus-Punkten). v2 wird bald dokumentiert sein und ich gebe Bescheid, wenn es soweit ist. Siehe auch APIv2. Von @lemoness @sabrecat @danielthebard @fuzzytrees @crystalphoenix @rosemonkeyct @fandekasp und vielen mehr. (Wen vergesse ich? Wir werden bald eine CONTRIBUTORS.md aufstellen) ---- 12/7/2013 Reittiere! Ihr könnt jetzt eure Haustiere füttern und sie werden zu treuen Reittieren heranwachsen. Ihr erhaltet Futter entweder als neue Gegenstände des Beutesystems oder ihr könnt den Prozess beschleunigen, indem ihr Alexander einen Sattel abkauft. von @lemoness @Shaners @baconsaur @RandallStanhope @ashjolliffe @fuzzytrees Nach oben ---- November 2013 11/27/2013 Chat-Verbesserungen Es ist nun möglich, im Chat Mardown, Emojis und @-Tagging zu verwenden. Hier findet ihr einige Tipps zur Markdown- und Emoji-Nutzung. Um das @-Tagging zu nutzen, braucht ihr nur "@" im Chat zu schreiben. von Nick Gordon Gruppen-Sortierung Ihr könnt jetzt einstellen, in welcher Reihenfolge deine Gruppenmitglieder in der Kopfzeile erscheinen. Sie können nach Level, Anzahl ihrer Haustiere, ihrem Beitrittsdatum oder auch zufällig sortiert werden. Außerdem zeigen die Levelfarben jetzt euren Mitwirkenden-Status. von Fandekasp Wiki Updates Das HabitRPG Wiki wird gerade zügig aktualisiert. Wenn euch irgendetwas verwirrt, schaut vorbei - es ist eine Fundgrube. von bobbyroberts99 ---- 11/08/2013 Ausrüstung für Mitwirkende. Nun könnt ihr ein weiteres Top-Stufen-Ausrüstungsset und Haustier für eure Mitarbeit (Code, Bilder, Dokumente, usw.) an HabitRPG freischalten. Lest mehr. ---- 11/01/2013 Wettbewerbe! Messt euch mit eurer Gruppe, euren Gilden oder dem Gasthaus in bestimmten Aufgaben. Gewinnt Edelstein-Preise. Lest mehr. Backend-Überarbeitung, inklusive Pfaden in der kompletten Anwendung, auf die sich Lesezeichen setzen lassen. Das wird den Weg zur verbesserten Performance ebnen. Nach oben ---- Oktober 2013 10/22/2013 SÜSSES ODER SAURES! Es ist Habit Halloween! Einige der NPCs haben für diesen Anlass geschmückt. Könnt ihr uns entdecken? Es gibt jetzt zwei mit Edelsteinen zu kaufende Hautfarben-Sets! Das Regenbogen-Haut-Set wird es für immer geben, aber zu Ehren von Halloween haben wir außerdem das LIMITED EDITION GRUSEL-HAUT-SET. Ihr könnt das Grusel-Haut-Set nur bis zum 10. November kaufen, also wenn ihr einen monströsen Avatar haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit zu handeln! Beachtet, dass die Hautfarben nicht auf mobilen Endgeräten funktionieren werden, bis die App aktualisiert wurde. Wir werden die Android App so schnell wie möglich aktualisieren, bei iPhone dauert die Genehmigung für gewöhnlich etwa eine Woche. ---- 10/19/2013 Es gibt jetzt neue Hautfarben! Schaut sie euch im Profilbereich an. Außerdem ist das neue mobile Update, 0.0.10, jetzt zum Download bereit! Es enthält die neuen Hautfarben und die Möglichkeit, unter anderem eure Helme zu verstecken oder anzuzeigen. Ihr könnt nun ungewollte Funde an Alex den Händler verkaufen. Tauscht die überschüssigen Eier für Gold! Nach oben ---- September 2013 09/01/2013 Wir haben die Webseite von Grund auf neu geschrieben. Und falls ihr es verpasst habt, Android und iOS Apps sind erhältlich! Beide Apps und die Webseite sind Open Source und wir brauchen dringend eure Hilfe, die restlichen Funktionen zu übertragen und die Fehler wegzuputzen. Lest diese Anleitung, um durchzustarten. Wir arbeiten an einem System für spezielle Ausrüstung für Mitwirkende, um die tollen Leute zu belohnen, die uns helfen. In Kürze mehr! Nach oben ---- August 2013 Die Neufassung! (Mitte August) Hallo, meine Habiticaner! Ich habe einige tolle Neuigkeiten für euch, sie sind riesig! Ist Habit jemals bei euch abgestürzt? (Scherz) Nun, wir haben die Webseite von Grund auf neu geschrieben, um diese kritischen Fehler ein für alle Mal zu besiegen (mehr dazu von Tyler in Kürze). Falls ihr mich schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen habt (wegen eines Fehlers in der alten Seite), schaut unbedingt nach eventuell verpassten Neuigkeiten auf der rechten Seite des Screens. Besonders wichtig: Android und iOS Apps sind erhältlich! Sie sind Open Source, also helft uns, sie großartig zu machen. Was die Neuprogrammierung angeht: Es sind noch nicht alle Funktionen übertragen, aber macht euch keine Sorgen - ihr findet immer noch Eier und Tränke und bekommt Strähnen-Boni, auch wenn ihr sie noch nicht sehen könnt. Wir werden hart daran arbeiten, alle fehlenden Funktionen bereitzustellen. Und falls ihr es noch nicht tut, folgt unseren Updates auf Tumblr (dort gibt es seit Kurzem ein paar lustige Mitglieder-Highlights). Und noch etwas: Wenn ihr ein Veteran der alten Seite seid, habe ich euch einen Veteran-Wolf geschenkt! Schaut in eurem Inventar nach. :) JavaScript-Entwickler! Alle zu mir! Wir müssen die alte Seite weiter bezwingen, weil noch nicht alle Funktionen übertragen sind. Wir haben Habit mit AngularJS + Express neu geschrieben. Wir brauchen dringend eure Hilfe, um die restlichen Funktionen zu übertragen und die Fehler wegzuputzen. Lest diese Anleitung, um durchzustarten. Danke an alle für eure Unterstützung und Geduld! ---- 8/20/2013 Probleme mit Zeitzonen und persönlichen Tageswechseln behoben, eure täglichen Aufgaben sollten sich nun korrekt und in eurer eigenen Zeitzone zurücksetzen. (Das hat besonders die Android-Nutzer geärgert.) Wenn ihr immer noch Probleme habt, meldet euch hier. API-Entwickler, das oben genannte bedeutet, dass Cron automatisch für eure Nutzer läuft! Juhu, sie müssen sich nicht mehr auf der Webseite einloggen, um ihre täglichen Aufgaben zurückzusetzen! ---- 8/18/2013 Apps Die mobilen Apps sind da! iOS App und Android. Es gibt einen Bug mit Android 2.3, folgt dem Fortschritt hier. Lest unseren Tumblr-Beitrag für mehr Details. Wöchentliche Statusberichte Hey Leute! Lange nicht gesehen. :) Wir wollen sichergehen, dass ihr eine bessere Vorstellung davon habt, was hinter den Kulissen passiert, also werden wir wöchentliche Statusberichte davon veröffentlichen, woran wir gerade arbeiten! An diesem Wochenende tun wir alles dafür, den "Nicht genug Gold"-Fehler zu beheben, ein grausames und geiziges Monster, das sich um die Belohnungen-Box gewickelt hat und jedem den Einkauf verwehrt. Seid versichert, dass unser heldenhafter Tyler das Biest bald erschlagen hat! Dann heißt es volle Kraft voraus mit dem neuen Seitenverbesserungsprozess. Lest mehr darüber, wie das funktionieren wird, in diesem Beitrag. Nach oben ---- Juni 2013 6/03/2013 Gilden! Ihr könnt nun mehreren Gruppierungen angehören, nicht nur eurer Gruppe. Es gibt öffentliche und private Gilden, denkt an "Subreddits" vs. "mehrere Freunde Gruppen". Nach oben ---- Mai 2013 5/27/2013 Bekommt das "Hat HabitRPG geholfen zu wachsen" Abzeichen, indem ihr diese Umfrage ausfüllt. Neuer Blog-Beitrag über anstehende Gilden- und Wettbewerb-Funktionen und über große Fehlerbehebungen am Horizont. ---- 5/25/2013 Code-Logik wurde nach habitrpg-shared verschoben. Details gibt es hier. Aber es gibt zwei Erkenntnisse: #Haltet die Augen offen und meldet einen Fehler, wenn ihr auf irgendwelche Probleme stoßt. #Dies wird weit weniger fehlerhaften Code bedeuten (lest den vorherigen Link für die Gründe). ---- 5/12/2013 "Tokens" wurden in "Edelsteine" umbenannt. Tokens hatten für Verwirrung gesorgt. ---- 5/10/2013 Weniger strenger Tod Bisher hat man alles verloren, nun verliert man all sein Gold, ein beliebiges Ausrüstungsteil und ein Level. Wir arbeiten hier an einem wirklich tollen Tod-Mechanismus, aber es passiert in Etappen, damit die Leute nicht ihren Mut verlieren. Chat Nachrichten Ihr könnt jetzt eure eigenen Nachrichten löschen. Doppelte-Nachrichten-Problem gelöst. ---- 5/9/2013 Ausrüstung für Kickstarter Träger: Es gibt ein neues Ausrüstungs-Set für Kickstarter Träger. $45+ bekommen einen neuen Schild, einen Helm und eine Rüstung. $70+ bekommen das plus eine Waffe. $80+ das plus ein Haustier. Macht weiter mit, meine Freunde, und holt euch die Ausrüstung! Diskutiert die Mechanismen für die Ausrüstungsfreischaltung hier; und wenn ihr die Top-Ausrüstung haben müsstet, sie aber nicht seht, benachrichtigt mich über euer KS-Profil. ---- 5/7/2013 Tags. Nun könnt ihr eure Aufgaben kategorisieren, z.B. "Arbeit", "zu Hause", "morgens", "Steuern", etc. ---- 5/4/2013 Strähnen. Ihr bekommt mehr Gold und erhöhte Chancen, Beute zu finden, je länger ihr die Strähne haltet (sie summieren sich). Ihr bekommt außerdem ein hochzählendes Abzeichen für jede 21-tägige Strähne. ---- 5/3/2013 Zwei neue Abzeichen: Meister aller Bestien & Ultimative Ausrüstung. Habt ihr Ideen für weitere Abzeichen? Diskutiere sie hier. ---- 5/2/2013 *Gruppen-Chat!. Darüber hinaus: Gasthaus-Chat (LFG for group = Suche eine Gruppe) *Im Gasthaus ruhen (erste Implementierung, wir arbeiten noch daran) *NPCs! Bailey die Stadtschreierin, Alexander der Händler, Daniel der Gasthaus-Wirt. *Neues "Spiel-Optionen" Layout (Klickt euren Avatar, um es zu sehen) Nach oben ---- März 2013 3/27/2013 Beutesystem + Haustier-Überarbeitung (Blog-Beitrag | Trello Karte) ---- 3/21/2013 Mehr Designanpassungen an Header & Avataren ---- 3/20/2013 *Neues Design *Helm sichtbar und unsichtbar schalten *Header ein- und ausblenden *Löschbare Accounts *Rückgängig-Button ---- 3/3/2013 Persönlichen Tageswechsel einstellen Nach oben Category:News